Juguemos a odiarnos
by natiiblack
Summary: Decisiones y más decisiones… Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil… Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo… Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero te amo… -Le dijo el chico vulturi a rennesme mientras ella lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi yo solo juego con ellos _

Hola, bueno pues aquí de nuevo tratando de escribir haha yo se que no soy buena en esto pero lo intento, mis noches de insomnio ii soledad me ayudan un poco haha espero les guste esta es un nessie/ alec terminar este fic es un reto para mi espero recibir review…

**JUGUEMOS A ODIARNOS**

_Decisiones y más decisiones…_

_Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil…_

_Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo…_

_Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero _**te amo**_…_

**Explicaciones**

Alec y jane eran el tesoro más preciado de aro el los quería como si fueran sus hijos él se había encariñado con ellos, aro sabia que ellos llevaban varios años en lo mismo y él quería algo diferente para los chicos vulturi.

jane fue transformada entre los 14 y 15 años, desde ese tiempo hasta el día de hoy lleva 300 años, el propósito que tenia ella en la guardia vulturi era cuidar a aro y a sus hermanos cayo y Marcus, también hacer que las normas de vampiros sean cumplidas a ella le divierte hacer sufrir a las personas, físicamente linda, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto cazar humanos pero cuando aro toma la decisión de cambiar sus hábitos ella opta por utilizar lentillas color miel, pelo castaño oscuro, delgada y algo bajita, casi idéntica a alec de apariencia juvenil muy hermosa, su poder es ocasionar ilusiones de dolor con sus pensamientos ya sea en vampiros como en humanos, ella confía mucho de sus poderes su principal debilidad es no poder utilizar su poder con bella.

alec su hermano también había sido transformado a los 14 años lleva los mismos años que jane desde su transformación , el propósito de alec es cuidar de los vulturi y sobre todo proteger a su hermana jane, le gusta cazar humanos y hacer viajes y travesuras con su hermana jane, el cómo jane es uno de los más poderosos de la guardia vulturi por lo mismo acata las reglas a la perfección es mucho menos temperamental que jane y el a comparación de jane no odia a los humanos pero no dejan de ser su platillo favorito, físicamente es de estatura pequeña, siendo poseedor de unos ojos en tono rojo como los de jane por llevar la dieta rigurosa de cazar humanos, pálido como el papel cabello color rubio oscuro estos dos chicos no recuerdan mucho de su vida más que lo que les han dicho por aro.

El siempre les dice que los humanos intentaron matarles porque se habían enterado que los dos chicos tenían dones, el don de alec es producir una densa niebla que anula todos los sentidos: olfato, gusto, oído, vista y tacto dejándote completamente inmóvil.

Aro tenía como pareja a sulpicia ella también se había encariñado lo suficiente con los dos jóvenes chicos de la guardia vulturi ella los quería y trataba como a sus hijos, sulpicia siempre era atenta con jane y alec tanto que cuando aro tomo la decisión de cambiar de vida por ellos, ella de inmediato accedió a irse con los dos chicos para cuidarlos y protegerlos como lo haría toda madre…

**Decisiones**

Alec y jane se encuentran cada uno en su habitación del castillo vulturi aunque en realidad ellos no necesitaban de uno les fue otorgado para su privacidad eran jóvenes cuando fueron transformados y aro les había tomado más que aprecio a sus dos tesoros, cuando de repente suena el teléfono de la habitación de alec el cual lo tomo por sorpresa el días atrás había estado preocupado sabia que algo le pasaba a aro, pero en realidad no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que tramaba aro para los dos jóvenes vulturi…

**Alec pov…**

-Sí, dime gianna- Dije al tomar el auricular

–joven alec, el señor aro manda decirles que por favor pasaran usted y su hermana a la habitación de los horrores, (_nombre que jane le había puesto_) el señor hablara con la guardia y con ustedes-

–gracias, gianna en unos segundos estaremos allí mi hermana y yo- le respondí a aquella chica humana que sabia quien éramos nosotros y no se asustaba al contrarió ella quería formar parte de nosotros es algo casi inexplicable como alguien como ella quería ser como nosotros no la podía entender, siempre me hacia esa pregunta pero el pensar en la decisión de gianna me entretuvo unos segundos tanto que al salir de mi pequeño trance corrí lo mas que pude a la velocidad de un vampiro hasta el cuarto de mi hermana que estaba a dos habitaciones mas.

–jane, estas allí- pregunte

–Sí, claro hermano adelante-me respondió con una voz dulce y calmada extraño en mi hermana

–jane, aro nos ha mandado llamar dice que quiere vernos en estos momentos en la habitación de juicios creo que tiene algo que decirnos- cuando termine de decir esto mi hermana me veía con los ojos como platos

–pero, que será tengo entendido que hasta hoy no ha habido nada de juicios nadie ha roto las reglas de los vulturi- dijo mi hermana con asombro

_si es verdad jane pero yo desde hace varios días atrás eh visto a aro muy extraño lo eh encontrado en ocasiones muy pensativo-le dije a mi hermana

_ ¿pensativo?- exclamo mi hermana _Es extraño aro no es de los vampiros que piensan- expreso mi hermana con cara de duda

_si es verdad, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos para ver qué es lo que quiere decirnos- le respondí a mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa

–sí, vámonos- respondió mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro mi hermana era de esas personas que les gustaba mostrarse duras y sin sentimientos delante los demás pero ante mi era la persona más linda que había visto mi hermana era la mejor y era lo único que tenía que parecía sincero en toda esta eternidad los dos corrimos hasta el otro lado del castillo donde se encontraba la recepción y la sala de juicios cuando llegamos a la sala de recepción y abrimos la puerta de roble que estaba delante de nosotros nos encontramos con Heidi que iba saliendo de allí para irse de caza.

–Ya es la hora Heidi- le dije en señal de afirmación

–si, alec ya es hora esperemos que hoy pueda encontrar algunos humanos jugosos y apetitosos-

–Ya, lo creo Heidi- alcance responder cuando mi hermana hablo

– ¡eh!, Heidi por favor que los míos sean chicos jóvenes y apuestos- dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en los labios que le iluminaban el rostro a mi hermana

-¡hey! Jane tranquila que no quiero matar a alguien en contra de mi voluntad-

–hay vamos alec cariño no seas celoso jane tiene derecho a mirar y probar- respondió Heidi mientras jane y gianna se reían de lo que había dicho Heidi y mi reacción

–Estoy de acuerdo con que tiene derechos pero no me gustaría la idea de emparentar con un humano-

-¡oh! Vamos alec no seas tonto, como crees que me enamore de la comida- dijo mientras se reía junto con las otras dos chicas

–Heidi, si es así entonces yo quiero que mi comida tenga de donde escoger quiero a chicas jóvenes y sexis con medidas perfectas por favor – le dije con sarcasmo y le sonreí mientras que jane se reía de lo que había dicho

-¡oh! Vamos alec no me pondré a tomarle medidas a la comida- dijo Heidi

–De acuerdo entonces me conformare con que sean lindas y sexis- sonreí

–Heidi, pero si no encuentras de esas que alec quiere mejor tráele lo de siempre él se conforma con poco- musito mi hermana era obvio a jane no se le escapaba nada si era para hacer sufrir a alguien ella allí estaba más que dispuesta disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y más cuando se trataba de tomarme el pelo

–sí, claro lo que tu digas jane tratare de conseguir lo que me pediste alec pero no prometo nada, en cuanto a lo tuyo jane ten por seguro que conseguiré lo mejor que hay y a la vanguardia- dijo Heidi con una sonrisa

–pero no te tardes, porque en verdad hoy estoy sediento- dije sonriéndole mientras ella caminaba hacia el ascensor

–Claro, alec lo que usted mande y ordene señor- me dijo en tono burlón Heidi mientras se cerraba el ascensor de la sala de recepciones que daba a la puerta de acceso al castillo vulturi

–gianna, podrías informarme si aro ya está en la sala- le pregunto jane a la guapa recepcionista humana

–sí, señorita de hecho los únicos que hacían falta en llegar eran ustedes y el señor demetri pero él hace unos cuantos segundos que llego

- rayos, jane vez lo que ocasionas-

–un momento, yo no me tengo la culpa de que tú te pongas a exigir medidas para la comida hermano-

_ahora resulta que el que exige como debe ser mi almuerzo soy yo, si fuiste tú la que empezó esto-

–hay, hermanito que poco serio eres yo lo único que dije era que los quería sexi y guapos, tu exigías medidas-

_jane, no me hagas enojar-

-¡oh! Que poco me conoces hermanito- me dijo mi hermana mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de roble que daba a la sala de juicios y horrores como jane le había bautizado

–jane querida- dijo aro cuando vio entrar a mi hermana

–adelante chicos los estábamos esperando no podíamos empezar esta pequeña asamblea sin ustedes dos, mis pupilos- dijo aro con alegría y orgullo

–señor, disculpe nuestro retraso, es que a mi hermano se le ocurrió exigir un almuerzo con medidas- dijo mi hermana de manera seria y con cierto sarcasmo yo la mire con enojo mientras aro y el resto de la guardia vulturi se reía de lo que jane había comentado

–cierto señor pero es que mi hermana había pedido que la comida sea sexi y guapos, no se me hizo justo señor

–cierto, alec pero dejemos la pelea de hermanos para otro momento- me respondió aro con una pequeña sonrisa

–Bueno, lo que trataremos hoy no es un juicio- dijo aro

–señor, si no es un juicio porque nos mando llamar a todos los de la guardia- pregunto demetri

–los mande llamar porque mis hermanos y yo, en realidad solo yo eh tomado la decisión de que alec y jane cambiaran los hábitos de vida que han estado llevando hasta el día de hoy- cuando mi hermana escucho eso puso los ojos como platos al igual que yo los dos no podíamos creer lo que aro estaba diciendo, los dos nos quedamos inmóviles en nuestro lugar la noticia y decisión de aro nos había tomado por sorpresa algo que no era común en nosotros

–pero señor, ¿a qué se refiere con cambiar de hábitos?- pregunto Félix con curiosidad

–a lo que me refiero señores es que eh decidido que nuestro jóvenes alec y jane cambien de vida eh decidido que ellos dos lleven otro tipo de vida se que no se acostumbraran a la primera pero sé que podrán llevar la vida que llevan los cullen y los denali

-los cullen, los denali pensé y se me vino a la mente todo lo que la familia hacia- sentí que algo malo se avecinaba sobre mí, jane seguía sin moverse y sin decir palabra alguna así que fui yo el que decidió hablar por los dos

–señor, no creo que cambiar de vida se lo más conveniente para nosotros y mucho menos si es llevar una dieta como la que llevan los cullen y las denali- jane voltio a mirarme y luego hablo

–señor, mi hermano tiene razón nosotros no estamos preparados para llevar una vida así- el solo imaginarme con ojos color marrón como los cullen me asusto

–Señor- dijo una voz dulce detrás de nosotros era Renata quien estaba allí con unos sobre en las manos

–aquí esta lo que me pidió- jane y yo volteamos a verla mientras aro alzo la mirada para verla

–Renata, querida tu siempre tan eficiente, gracias- yo la mire extrañado

–De nada señor estoy para servirle- dijo ella acercándose y alzando las manos para entregarle lo que llevaba

–tuviste algún inconveniente con el encargo querida- le dijo

–ninguno señor, todo resulto más fácil señor-

-muy bien querida – le respondió aro a la chica

–bien, continuemos entonces, jane, alec aquí están sus documentos legales para presentarse como humanos ustedes han sido matriculados en el mismo instituto donde los cullen cursan el año escolar, sus nombres serán los mismos con el que los conocemos legal mente son hijos de aro vulturi y sulpicia de vulturi, viviremos en una casa que eh mandado reconstruir con esme la esposa de Carlisle a las afueras de forks, usaremos lentillas para ocultar el color rojo de nuestros ojos, llevaremos la misma dieta que los cullen y conviviremos con humanos- no quería escuchar lo último que aro había dicho eso era imposible como iba a convivir con humanos bastante tenía con tener que contenerme de no dañar a gianna ahora tendría que poner en práctica mi autocontrol delante del almuerzo

–señor, creo que no soportare llevar la vida que usted pide para nosotros- dijo mi hermana

–ya me eh acostumbrado a llevar esta vida son muchos años de práctica lo que se necesita para ser lo que los cullen son- dijo mi hermana

–Es, verdad señor- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en esos momentos para apoyar la teoría de mi hermana

–jane querida, alec yo confió en ustedes y sé que podrán ahora bien creo que eh dicho lo más importante, ah llegado el momento de irse a prepararse debemos tomar un avión a Seattle en dos horas, eh ordenado a gianna que mientras ustedes estaban aquí subir a cada uno de sus cuartos ropa adecuada para que puedan arreglarse y cambiarse, por equipaje no se preocupen eh dispuesto a nuestra querida amiga Alice cullen que les tenga preparado un guarda ropa enorme para cada uno de ustedes- dijo aro con emoción

–vaya, supongo que debemos dar las gracias señor- dijo jane

–jane, querida no tienen que dar las gracias, pero de ahora en adelante ya no me dirán señor, si no padre o papa y a nuestra encantadora sulpicia…-dijo sin terminar la frase porque sulpicia lo había interrumpido

–chicos a mi díganme mama- dijo sulpicia adelantándose a aro tal parecía que era a la única que le alegraba la decisión de aro

–Sí, claro señor…disculpe padre- dijo jane

–Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos, con su permiso- dije mientras jane de daba la vuelta y yo me ponía del lado de ella

–Claro, hijos ya se acostumbraran- dijo aro sonriéndole a sulpicia quien esta le miraba con dulzura…

**Jane pov…**

Técnicamente aro había perdido el juicio como nos decía a nosotros que cambiaríamos de dieta yo no estaba acostumbrada a la dieta de los cullen es mas yo la aborrecía pero ahora resultaba que tendría que llevarla porque a mi señor le había entrado el gusanito del remordimiento con respecto a nosotros, eso me resultaba imposible de creer yo jane vulturi la chica vulturi a la que todos los vampiros le tenían miedo por tener un don magnifico, era imposible me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación junto a mi hermano quien no había pronunciado palabra después de que salimos de la sala de juicios horrorizada.

El que había concluido ahí era nuestro juicio técnicamente no era una sentencia mala pero era la más dramática y la mas sufrida por nosotros dos mi hermano y yo, cuando llegamos al otro lado del castillo vulturi donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones ya me había estresado que alec no hablara pareciera como si le hubiesen comido la lengua o algo parecido así que decidí romper el hielo.

–alec, que te pasa desde que salimos de la sala horrorizada no has dicho palabra alguna- le pregunte fingiendo preocupación

–por lo menos deberías estar furioso, maldiciendo o no se pero habla que me estresas- le reproche a mi hermano

–no, jane lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que aro nos haga esto- lo mire pero seguí con el ritmo de mis pasos

– lo sé hermanito, es algo extraño aro no actúa así sin ninguna razón- había algo de lo que estaba segura aro no tomaba decisiones así como así el siempre tenía una lógica para todo lo que hacia esta no era la excepción

–bueno creo que lo sabremos cuando estemos allí- ya lo creo hermano dije es hora de empezar con este teatro dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de mi hermano quien estaba tenso

–Sí, empecemos- yo entre a mi cuarto mientras mi hermano caminaba al suyo

cuando entre a mi cuarto sobre mi cama había ropa y una bolsa de mano junto a ella algunos accesorios, no les tome importancia así que me dirigí al tocador de mi cuarto para darme un baño y cambiarme, cuando Salí tome la ropa que estaba sobre el sillón de descanso que había en aquella habitación que en verdad no sabía para que estaba allí si yo no la utilizaba, entre de nuevo a cambiarme y cuando Salí me vi puesto ese atuendo era una remera en color blanco con manga corta, unos jeans en color negro y para llevar el estilo de la moda un chaleco que hacia juego con el vestuario, me arregle el cabello, me lo recogí e hice una coleta y luego me dispuse a salir del cuarto cuando iba saliendo para ir ya a recepción, mi hermano ya estaba de pie en la puerta de mi habitación

–Jane, ya estaba a punto de tocar- lo mire de pies a cabeza en verdad mi hermano vestido como un chico humano era guapísimo podría apostar que cualquier humana o vampiresa caería a sus pies.

el llevaba un jersey en color negro con manga larga y unos pantalones de vestir en negro igual, los zapatos eran unos convers en negro que hacían juego con un cinturón negro juvenil, sin duda mi hermano era más que hermoso era guapísimo

–jane ¿pasa algo?- pregunto horrorizado

_no nada hermanito es solo que wow! Tu vestuario te quedo a la perfección- le respondí a mi hermano sonriendo

–lo, mismo digo hermanita te vez hermosa-

_gracias alec-le dije a mi hermano sonriendo

–tal parece que de ahora en adelante debemos acostumbrarnos a estos atuendos- dijo mi hermano con cierto sarcasmo

–si es verdad solo espero acostumbrarme pronto a lo demás esto no sería problema- le dije a mi hermano quien apresuro el paso

–jane, anda vamos que Heidi ya está por llegar quiero tener por última vez el cuello de un humano en mis colmillos- dijo mi hermano mientras yo le sonreía

–alec, no seas dramático que no será por mucho tiempo esto veras que aro no tardara en rendirse con esta locura- le dije

–Eso espero hermanita- me respondió mi hermano con resignación, cuando llegamos de nuevo a la sala de de gianna la chica humano Heidi ya había llegado y salía de la sala de juicios y horrores

– ¡hola! De nuevo Heidi, que tal la casería- le pregunto mi hermano con emoción creyendo que se comería humano antes de irse

–alec, jane son ustedes pero que guapos se ven a donde irán a una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Heidi sonriéndonos

–Es lo que quisiera Heidi pero vez que nosotros no vamos a fiestas ni cosas de esas en las que los humanos estén implicados- le respondí

–yo no hago fiestas con la comida, pero creo que empezare a partir de ahora- le dije con sarcasmo

–Entonces, ¿a donde irán?- pregunto Heidi mostrando curiosidad

_aro ah decidido que cambiáramos de vida- dije cuando apenas acababa completo la frase mi hermano

-y de dieta- añadió alec con risa burlona

-¡oh!, vamos a nuestro amo le ah dado por tener remordimientos-

_es nuestra teoría Heidi pero porque tenemos que ser nosotros los que acompañaremos a nuestro amo en tan largo el camino no se me hace justo-le dije a Heidi con cierto enojo

–hay jane no seas tan dramática de todas maneras yo no considero que se mala idea-

_ ¿Cómo dices que dijiste Heidi? Claro que es mala idea

–mira, tómalo como si fueran unas vacaciones es una idea genial cambiaras de vida dejaras de ser por unos momentos un monstro-

_Heidi es como nuestro purgatorio nuestra tortura

–y la peor- le respondió mi hermano

–hay chicos solo diviértanse- dijo Heidi riéndose de nuestra desgracia eso era un insulto a mi ego

–vamos chicos entonces coman y disfruten su cena que esta será la última- dijo Heidi con seriedad mientras nosotros la miramos al mismo tiempo y luego nos vimos el uno al otro alec tenía una mirada de dolor y tristeza por saber que sería lo último que tomaría...mientras estemos tratando ser normales… 

Espero merecer reviews… *=)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi yo solo juego con ellos _

Hola waa sii sii m merezco todos los buu! Del mundo cruel hahaha waa miles de disculpas por no haber actualizado waa es que el colegio me tortura exámenes trabajos finales y proyectos lo siento mucho enserio ii a ti tefixx nena sorry en vdd gracias x decirme loca sii lo necesitaba haha para darle más importancia a mi historia wueno pss aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo me ah kedado pequeño pero espero les guste espero merecer reviews después de haberlos hecho esperar mucho…discúlpenme…

**Llegada de los vulturi**

La vida es dura y cuando hablamos de una eternidad aun mas alec y jane estaban a unas cuantas horas de iniciar su aprendizaje y su aun dura misión, una misión de la cual aun no estaban seguros de cómo iba a acabar.

-_bienvenidos_- dijo la voz dulce y tierna de esme cuando les vio venir–_es un gusto tenerlos aquí aro y sulpici_a- continuo esme enseñándoles una sonrisa dulce y maternal típico de esme

–_esme el gusto es nuestro_- le respondió aro mientras le tomaba la mano para depositar sobre él un beso, después se dispuso a saludar a Carlisle –_amigo Carlisle es un gusto saludarte_- dijo aro enseñando su mejor sonrisa – _el gusto es mío aro, sulpicia bienvenida_- dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de sulpicia para realizar el mismo ritual de saludo que hizo aro en un principio con esme.

_-¡jane!-_ exclamo esme cuando vio acercarse a jane hasta ellos –_bienvenida, mírate estas preciosa lo que Alice te compro te quedara perfecto_- dijo esme enseñándole una sonrisa maternal, jane frunció el seño al verla –_gracias, señora cullen_- musito jane mostrando en su voz apagada cierto desinterés de querer estar en forks.

_-¡alec!, bienvenido_- dijo con voz dulce esme, alec la miro y le dedico una sonrisa –_el gusto es mío_- le respondió alec tratando de mostrar en su respuesta emoción, esme le sonrió y se acerco a él para abrazarlo alec asombrado correspondió al abrazo de esme que fue un abrazo muy maternal esme en verdad mostraba cariño maternal por alec aquel chico que en una ocasión y junto a los otros vampiros miembros de la guardia vulturi intentaron matarlos.

Esme era muy cariñosa como podía hacer eso, demostrarles cariño en vez de rencor sin duda esme era de las pocas personas que sabían perdonar sin guardar resentimientos tal vez jane debía aprender eso de ella en lugar de ponerse en su papel de vulturi dura y cruel que no tiene sentimientos y piedad por los demás, en cambio alec quizás empezaba a jugarse su papel de humano bueno ahora ya no era una actitud dura y malvada era un alec transformado después de aquel abrazo en un tierno chico de 15 años sonriente y demostrando que no hay rencor y que se aprende a perdonar algo que jane no sabía hacer sin duda para ella sería difícil.

-_creo que es mejor darnos prisa, les enseñaremos la casa que esme reconstruyo para que ustedes vivan en el_- dijo Carlisle tomando de la mano a esme y con la otra haciendo un ademán indicándole a los nuevos inquilinos de forks el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Seattle todos se pusieron en marcha se subieron al coche de Carlisle, quien condujo hasta llegar al nuevo hogar vulturi.

Cuando llegaron al lugar su nuevo hogar, un hogar en donde será ¡mama! ¡Papa!, ya no habrá humanos como almuerzo o cena, no habrá vampiros que rompan las reglas a quien torturar nada todo había cambiado ya.

Jane mostro cara de dolor al bajar del auto, alec asombrado sonrio miestras que sulpicia y esme caminaban hasta la puerta principal para acceder a ella mientras que aro y Carlisle bajaban del auto las pocas maletas que traían, jane suspiro y emprendió el paso hasta su nueva casa, mientras que alec se quedo observando la casa y los arboles del bosque.

-_Mi nuevo hogar_- se dijo alec -_solo quiero que todo esto sea lo mejor y quiero que esta misión sea la mejor que pueda hacer_- continuo y volvió a suspirar -_alec, ben por favor_- grito sulpicia, alec reacciono y corrió hasta la casa -_alec hijo esme y yo te enseñaremos tu habitación claro no es que necesites dormir pero al menos tendrás un lugar donde tener momentos de privacidad_- dijo sulpicia mientras se dirigían al cuarto de alec, esme iba delante de ellos, mientras que sulpicia llevaba del brazo asu pequeño vástago -_aquí es_-exclamo esme abriendo la puerta de la habitación mientras le sonreía al joven vulturi –_gracias_- dijo alec -_anda vamos alec entra y conoce tu nueva habitación considero que es mejor que la que tenias en volterra dijo sulpicia_ -alec miro su habitación y la examino lentamente _-si es verdad es mejor que la que tenia gracias señora cullen_- dijo alec volteando y mirando a esme esta le sonrió y le respondió con su ya voz dulce -_de nada fue un gusto remodelar la casa_- le respondió esme

Alec se quedo en su cuarto mientras que esme y sulpicia lo dejaron a solas jane ya estaba ubicada en su habitación maldiciendo su suerte y que a aro le hayan entrado los remordimientos. Alec se puso de pie frente al ventanal y allí se paso el resto de la noche, a primera hora comenzó a cambiarse se dio un baño y se puso lo primero que encontró en realidad no necesitaba ponerse a escoger Alice había dejado todo arreglado y combinado, claro ella no dejaba pasar nada si se trata de moda. Mientras jane apenas asumía su papel de humana, por otra parte en la casa de los cullen nessie se arreglaba para bajar a tomar su desayuno.

-_nunca le he encontrado sentido a mi vida monótona me parece aburrida a veces pienso en irme lejos donde nadie sepa que existo pero ahora estoy aquí en este pueblo, en esta casa donde todos nos miraran como bichos raros, hablaran de nosotros los nuevos del pueblo, los recién llegados_- pensaba alec, mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso humano sin ánimos.

_-vamos alec mueve esos pies se supone que eres un vampiro-_ le grito jane desde abajo –que acaso no sabes que hay un horario de clases y se supone que somos normales- continuo gritándole jane a su hermano.

_-rayos jane quieres callarte te has vuelto loca en tan solo 8 horas que has estado aquí- le contesto alec_ –podria ser hermano me he vuelto loca pero trato de ser normal que no es lo que quiere aro- dijo jane

-¡_chicos!, tranquilos no se pongan en ese plan recuerde que ya no es aro es su padre-_ les reprendió sulpicia asomándose por la entrada de la casa –s_u padre los llevara al instituto los está esperando_- dijo sulpicia sonriéndoles y acercándose a alec para arreglarle en atuendo.

-_genial-_ dijo con sarcasmo jane –_si genial es hora de comenzar el juego_- resoplo alec sulpica solo los miro con una sonrisa y movió la cabeza haciendo una negación –_jane camina que se nos hace tarde que no eras tú la que ejercía presión por no querer llegar tarde- dijo alec a su hermana_ –vale, estoy caminan que no vez estar a este ritmo es complicado rayos no entiendo como los humanos soportan esto- dijo jane tratando de llevar el mismo paso que su hermano, al salir de la casa en el auto aro los esperaba en el asiento del conductor alec subió a la parte del copiloto y jane atrás.

Cuando llegaron al colegio todo parecía tranquilo aunque en cierto modo ya se había dado la notica dos nuevos integrantes llegan al colegio Karla y Elizabeth había hecho correr el rumor las mejores amigas de rennesme sin duda sobrevivían con las mejores noticias del instituto no se les escapaba ninguna, al bajar del auto los dos jóvenes vulturi enseguida todas las miradas se fueron hacia ellos _"son hermosos" "parecen modelos de revistas" "son parientes de los cullen o algo así son igual de hermosos que ellos" "el chico es guapo" " mírenlos son los nuevos y son de familia glamurosa solo mírenlos con ropa de marca" _se escuchaba decir a los alumnos del instituto que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Ambos caminaron al edifico donde se encontraba la oficina de registros para ir por sus horarios.

_-nessie por aquí-_ le grito karla a reneesme que ya había llegado al instituto

_-que pasa chicas cual es el motivo del alboroto_- pregunto rennesme

-_que no sabes han llegado dos chicos nuevos al colegio y son bastante guapos, al parecer son hermanos-_ le dijo karla emocionada a nessie casi sin pensar lo que decía parecía que a la chica le brillaran los ojos cuando hablaba de ellos y mas del chico vulturi

-_en verdad que bueno que lleguen chicos nuevos espero conocerlos pronto-_ dijo rennesme a su amiga sin interés alguno hacia los nuevos del instituto –_ahora vamos a clase o se nos ara tarde-_ mascullo nessie

El día en el instituto iba pasando todo parecía que acabaría bien la noticia del día los chicos nuevos y la tortura de nessie Karla quien no paraba de contar que tuvo una clase con el joven vulturi y que este le sonrió y le hablo.

-_adivinen tuve una clase con el chico nuevo se llama alec viene de Italia su madre es una diseñadora de moda y su padre un respetable arquitecto por el trabajo de sus padres ellos tuvieron que cambiarse hasta aquí-_ decía la chica eufórica y dando saltitos de emoción mientras le contaba a nessie y a Elizabeth

-_vamos Karla has venido contando eso todas las clases que hemos tenido juntas y parte del almuerzo_- le dijo nessie a su amiga –que acaso no hay otra cosa que contar más que de los chicos nuevos- resoplo nessie entre dientes

_-es verdad todos hablan de ellos_- le confirmo Elizabeth – _es el boom del colegio nessie comprende son los nuevos_- continuo Elizabeth –_deberías conocerlos nessie te aseguro que el chico es guapo y su hermana no se queda atrás- _

-_vale, quizás después_- dijo nessie mostrando enojo estaba ya cansada de escuchar los chicos nuevos son esto lo otro que era lo que tenían los nuevos que acaso tendría que volverse la comidilla del día y el chico hacer que su mejor amiga la torture con historias de él, eso se salía de control nessie cada vez sentía rencor hacia los nuevos pues donde ella volteaba todos hablaban de ellos que tan especiales eran ellos para que todo mundo hablara de ellos.

Que acaso nessie comenzaba a sentir odio por aquellos dos nuevos estudiantes que hasta donde ella sabia sus padre eran importantes el chico se llamaba alec y tenía una hermana gemela, detestaba todo lo que se refería a ellos lo que ella no sabía aun es que eran vulturi aquellos vampiros que de pequeña intentaron matarla como reaccionara al saber la verdad de los nuevos…

Si les gusto dejen reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi yo solo juego con ellos _

Hola! Eaea gracias por los reviews waa sus coments me sirven para poder mejorar en algunas cosas claro bueno pss aki les dejo este cap…mmm trate de que fuera algo mas interesante pero wueno si no les gusto ustedes solo díganmelo ii ioo lo mejoro bueno que estén bn ii gracias por leer mi historia bastante loca haha besitos…

**Encuentro desafortunado**

La vida realmente te da una patada a veces. Y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para pensar en ello como un reto.

-Yo no quería ir a un Instituto. Salir con un grupo de niños ricos en una glamoroso escuela de una ciudad, no estuvo nunca en mi lista de deseos. Yo estaba contento con mi vida antigua, en un mantenimiento del yo mismo tipo de paso. No feliz, tal vez, pero de contenido. Y entonces, en un azul suave septiembre, mi amo decide cambiarlo todo a una tortura solo veía como la inquisición existía de nuevo renacía para mis teorías.-

Pensaba Alec mientras estaba recostado en su habitación después de un día bastante agotador para cualquier chico adolecente de aquel lugar claro no era que él lo necesitara pero tenía que pensar en lo que había vivido el día de hoy y lo que sería al siguiente día, en cuanto a Nessie ya no deseaba saber nada mas de ellos no quería ni escuchar a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

-Estúpidamente esperaba que al llegar a casa estuviese en los cambios siempre. Pero nadie es perfecto y la familia perfecta no existe ni siquiera las personas perfectas a las que amamos Jake de ser un amigo se convirtió en mi novio pero de un tiempo hasta el día de hoy ya nunca está conmigo todo el tiempo esta con el resto de los chicos de su manada a veces creo que ya no le quiero como antes.-

Dijo Reneesme mientras se cambiaba para bajar a comer algo de lo que Esme le había preparado pero al decir la última frase esta estuvo varias veces siendo pronunciado por su subconsciente – que estoy diciendo estoy loca no, yo amo a Jacob y ese no va cambiar aunque este lejos- se repitió y afirmo para sí misma a viva voz, luego salió corriendo de su habitación para bajar a velocidad de un vampiro hasta la cocina donde ya le esperaba un rico almuerzo y por supuesto a lado de el un enorme vaso de sangre.

El resto del día y la tarde fue perfecto para Nessie en casa nadie hablo de los recién llegados a forks, en su familia nadie comentaba nada de los Vulturi tal parecía que ellos confiaban en ellos como para no estar preocupados, y a Nessie nadie le decía nada que acaso le ocultaban que la familia real de vampiros había tomado la decisión de venir a vivir o a vigilarlos de cerca, claro aunque Nessie sabia muy poco de ellos y realmente poco tan solo lo que se le acordaba pues era pequeña y aunque tenía un don bastante perfecto después de aquel día nadie quiso volver a hablar de aquello y menos ahora que el pasado estaba cada vez más presente.

Reneesme salió de la casa Cullen para salir a caminar un poco pero no sabía que después de ese paseo todo cambiaria para ella.

Me traslade lo más lejos de mi casa como me fue posible justo cuando empezaba a oscurecer. Había caminado a través de un paisaje desconocido con pendientes de colinas cubiertas de helechos y brezos. En el fondo de mi sentí una punzada de curiosidad. Cuando yo era pequeña, Mama me había contado historias de los bosques encantados, que había oído de su madre, las historias sobre la naturaleza, páramos y las granjas de soledad y los cielos duros del norte. Yo nunca había visto el lugar, pero ahora estaba casi allí. Dejé mi libro y los auriculares y miré a través de la maleza en el crepúsculo.

Media hora más tarde, me detuve en un claro a la sombra de un poco profundo valle. Lancé una piedra al claro, una ráfaga de viento azotó unas salpicaduras de lluvia, si comenzaba a llover pero eso no me importo.

Entre las nubes, pude ver caer el sol detrás de los páramos como un rayo de sangre. El cielo plomizo parecía presionar hacia abajo en gran medida a la tierra. Yo había vivido toda mi vida a las afueras de forks y las colinas

Oscuras me hicieron sentir extrañamente dobladilla de pulgada por todas mis habladurías, valiente, de repente me sentí muy pequeña y sola. Lo estúpido que había sido no dejar a papá venir conmigo...

El sol se había puesto, y la luna pálida estaba luchando para liberarse de un rato de las nubes.

Arboles altos, negros y oblicuos, helechos llenos del roció de la lluvia. Cuando pasé, estaba sorprendida por el sonido chirriante de los arboles en la oscuridad.

Me sacudí enojada. Yo no iba a estar asustada por algunas aves y una mala muerte en el bosque además soy una Cullen me dije. Se veía como un conjunto ridículamente barato en una película de terror. Mirando alrededor, vi a un viejo árbol caído. Me fui por el camino, cargando los zapatos con barro. Por ahora mi largo cabello y con risos estaba empapado por la lluvia, y mis manos eran blancas de frío, pero me sentía hirviendo dentro, caliente, furiosa contra la injusticia de todo: en primer lugar, los nuevos, a continuación, Karla, ahora este bosque de miedo, y la estupidez, la lluvia estúpida...Perdida en mis pensamientos amargos, no vi que detrás delante de mí se acercaba alguien, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Hubo un gran revuelo de las hojas caídas de los árboles y los flancos brillantes y la espiral de un abrigo largo. Miré hacia arriba y quedé paralizada, incapaz de salir de la forma de un chico vestido de negro que se precipitaba hacia mí. Entonces, cuidado gritó y algo golpeó el lado de mi cabeza. Acabo de…Recuerdo caer... caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, y estaba inclinado sobre mí. Él era sólo un chico, unos años mayor que yo, pero parecía como si hubiera venido de un mundo diferente, un libro de cuentos de la tierra de caballeros y los elfos y príncipes. Su cabello oscuro enmarcaba un rostro pálido, sensible con los pómulos salientes y brillantes ojos azules, y me miraba con tanta atención que me sentí incómoda.

Esto era irreal. Yo no era el tipo de chica que se estrella con buenos chicos mirando. Y confusa con voz temblorosa hasta mis pies dije:

-Lo siento...-, tartamudeé. -Yo no te había visto.-

-No se suponía-.

Parecía cansado y tenso, y las sombras bajo sus ojos eran como golpes suaves en una ciruela de licitación.

-Lo siento-, repetí estúpidamente, en espera de que se disculpara a cambio. Pero el muchacho, simplemente me miró fijamente.

-¿Se detuvo mi cena?-

-¿Sabía usted que viaja sin ver?- Me pirógena espalda.

-No hay ningún daño hecho a usted- respondió el muchacho. -Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi cena.-

La gran bestia temblaba y sudaba, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodaba sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Oh, lo siento-, me espetó. -En mi tierra, los seres humanos en realidad son considerados más importante que los animales -.

-El mundo está plagado de seres humanos, como las ratas, pero rara vez he encontrado un animal que me conviene tan bien.-Su expresión era tan fría como un mar de invierno. Murmuró para el escalofrío de los animales, sus dedos largos en busca de su enlodado lado. Luego me miró, una fracción menos hostil. -Afortunadamente no hay daños reales-.

-¡Oh, muy bien!-, dije. -El ciervo está muy bien. Bueno, eso es un alivio. Pensé que podría haber sido golpeado y cubierto de barro después de ser derribado, ah, y tarde mi padre y madre estarán preocupados por mi, eso es todo. Pero no, el ciervo está muy bien. ¡Aleluya!-

Me apresuré furiosamente para recoger el mis cosas que se había derramado de mi bolsa ¿Quién se creía que era, este chico pretencioso, con su pelo negro y su abrigo largo y negro? ¿Algún tipo de bandolero romántico? Sólo algún tipo de tirón. Yo estaba furiosa, recogiendo todo de nuevo en el lugar tan pronto como pude. Mi jersey azul yacía en un charco.

-¡Ay!- grite

El suéter de Alice que me regalo se abrió para revelar el móvil y una llamada de mamá. Pero el pequeño marco se había roto y me cortaba en la palma de mi mano, y ahora una gota de mi sangre manaba sobre el móvil con la imagen de mama.

Yo me balanceé sobre los talones. Yo sólo quería sentarme en la lluvia y el aullido. -¡Mira lo que has hecho!- espetó con rabia, tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

El chico lanzó una rama baja en el carril, y luego dobló con destreza el suéter alrededor del marco roto. Le susurró unas palabras rápidas antes de empujar el móvil de nuevo.

-La imagen era querida- dijo el chico bruscamente. Me miró extraño, camino de búsqueda, como si fuera a decir algo más. Me quedé sin aliento. Lo que realmente era extraordinario, tan pálido y todavía intenso. -No llores-, dijo.-Por favor-.

-No estoy llorando.- Tragué, de pie y chupando mi mano donde sangraba. -Yo nunca lloro.-

-Puedo verlo,- se burló. -Sin embargo, el corte debe ser cubierto, y parece que tengo que hacerlo para usted.- Rápidamente torció un pañuelo blanco como una venda y la ató alrededor de mi mano para detener el sangrado. Un escalofrío extraño me recorrió el cuerpo cuando su mano rozaba la mía. -No,- dijo el chico, me miro con más suavidad. -Tengo más que compensarla por cualquier enredo con mi cena, para salvar su vida. Concluyo que la hemorragia se detenga en la muerte-.

Un indicio de una sonrisa parpadeó sobre su rostro enjuto. Me di cuenta de la curva de sus labios, y el arco de la las cejas negro. Todavía estaba tomando mi mano en la suya, y sentí un nudo pequeño de la atracción tirando con mi caja torácica.

-¡No seas ridículo!- Le contesté, bajando la mano con un esfuerzo. -Un pequeño corte, como que no es peligroso -.

-¿Sabes realmente los peligros que podrían acechar en este camino?- El joven se acercó a mí y me estudió con los ojos extrañamente brillantes. Sentí su aliento frío en mi mejilla. Luego tocó un mechón de mi cabello mojado y le susurró: -¿Cómo sabes lo que le espera en este valle a una chica Cullen?-

Yo temblaba bajo su tacto, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo sabía que yo era una Cullen? ¿Quién era? Claro aparte de ser un vampiro eso ya lo había notado ¿pero qué hacia aquí? ¿Podría ser que me haga algún daño aquí, en este desolado lugar? Alejándome de él, se tenso y mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar con todo lo que había aprendido acerca de la defensa. El muchacho parecía leer mi mente.

-No te preocupes, vas a casa con seguridad esta noche.- Él sonrió y se puso de pie. -¡Pero nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo!-

Él se alejó en dirección de la contraía a la que venía. Nos reuniremos de nuevo. Empujé el pensamiento lejos en un lugar secreto, no quería admitirme a mí misma que yo esperaba que él tuviera razón. La lluvia torrencial me trajo de vuelta a mis sentidos. Recogí mis cosas y me dejé llevar por el camino hacia la mi casa. Por fin llegue a las puertas de mi casa. Por un segundo me miré con horror, y me eche a reír débilmente.

Waaa hoy va con dedicación hahaha para Jake waa xico eres el mejor compañero de pedas hahaha te amoo weii ii te deseo haha ok nuu bueno

Espero merecer reviews …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi si no a la queridísima meyer yo solo juego con ellos_

Waaaaaaa lo see me tarde demasiado en subir nuevo chapter pero es que aun no lo acababa y se me ocurrió otra trama espero poder subirla pronto acabe el cap pero aun asi quedo demasiado corto waa bueno pues espero les guste y si noo denme tomatazos o zapes se aceptan hahaha pero sii me merezco reviews no sean crueles dénmelos que gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios puedo quitarle y continuar con la historia los quiero disfrútenlo y besitos…

Titulo:** JUGUEMOS A ODIARNOS**

_Decisiones y más decisiones…_

_Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil…_

_Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo…_

_Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero _**te amo**_…_

**Noticia **

**Alec **

Yo nunca olvidaría mi primera visión de Forks. Bajé por el camino, doble en una esquina entre arboles, y mi nuevo hogar apareció en frente de mí- la enorme casa, Vulturi en todo su esplendor.

Este era un lugar a mi pesar muy tranquilo, enorme y reservado. Las habitaciones, las fachadas de la casa, las filas de ventanas transparentes miraban fijamente hacia fuera como ojos en blanco, ciegos. Una lámpara se balanceaba por el viento encima de la puerta principal. Era como si yo no hubiera salido de Volterra, Esme había pensado en todo. Me quedé ahí, abrumado, entonces Sulpicia me llamo rompiendo el hechizo, y me apresuré.

Alcanzando el último escalón, empujé la puerta tallada de roble. No había señal de jane. Ella había desaparecido en el bosque por la tarde. El vestíbulo débilmente iluminado por una lámpara permanecía vacío y silencioso supuse q Sulpicia se encontraba en su habitación y me había visto desde allí. Los cuadros estaban distribuidos en todas las paredes de la casa, y la luz del fuego parpadeaba en una enorme chimenea. Al final del pasillo una amplia escalera de mármol ascendía.

Esto es, pensé. Mi nueva vida. Esta era el famoso lugar al que llamaría hogar. No era lo que yo quería, pero trataría de aprovecharlo al máximo. Yo no me quejaría, y estudiaría duro bueno fingiría estudiar para hacer a papá orgulloso bueno aro así quiere que le llame.

Aro nos había dicho antes de salir que iríamos de visita a la casa Cullen, se me hacia algo verdaderamente loco sobre todo eso que ellos eran vegetarianos no sé cómo soportaban estar cerca de la comida y siempre evitarla vaya auto control que tenían desarrollado a mi solo hoy en el instituto me había costado mucho mantener la compostura y el control ellos y sus tonterías pensé unas tonterías del que ahora yo formaría parte gracias a los remordimientos de aro.

**Reneesme**

Al entrar a la casa supuse que Alice ya me había visto en una de sus visiones y sabia lo que me esperaba de ella una lluvia de quejas y reproches por parte de ella por ofender a la moda y el glamur para ella llegar a casa así como lo estoy ahora es un insulto.

Entre pero no había nadie en la sala de la casa Alice no me estaba esperando con sus reproches, mama y papa suponía que estaban muy ocupados en otra cosa que no fuera yo aunque hace unos momentos mama me estuviese marcando al móvil con insistencia algo estaba pasando quizás malo o no pero pasaba, y no iba a esperar que me lo dijeran lo averiguaría pero no lo conseguiría si me quedaba de pie allí y toda sucia y con agua goteando de mis ropas.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo deje sobre el sillón mi bolsa y entre a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, cuando acabe me dispuse a arreglarme el cabello, me lo cepillaba cuando recordé al chico misterioso del bosque y sentí un ligero hormigueo en mi columna quien era él y que era lo que buscaba.

-Reneesme- escuche llamarme desde la parte baja de la casa a mama con una voz casi audible para los oídos humanos

-ven por favor, tendremos junta familiar-dijo mama, su voz se oía muy nerviosa y temblorosa.

Debía de ser algo muy importante, de otra manera mama no estaría nerviosa y mucho menos tendríamos junta familiar Carlisle solía llamar a junta familiar cuando ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en un lugar y ya comenzaban a notar algo que no cambiaba en nosotros, forks no era la excepción habíamos regresado recientemente no creo que aun nos cambiemos a menos que alguien reconoció al abuelo en el hospital pensé. Pero papa me saco de esos pensamientos cuando me volvió a llamar.

-Reneesme, baja ya- dijo papa con vos autoritaria

–voy papa- le dije al mismo tiempo que baja corriendo las escaleras

Cuando llegue a la sala de estar todos estaban sentados en los sillones no es que lo necesitaran pero era mas cómodo que estar de pie, estaban todos preocupados y nerviosos menos mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, no supe decir si por la noticia que estaban a punto de darme o porque mi tía Alice había visto al chico extraño en sus visiones cerca de mí. Me quede de pie frente a todos esperando a que alguien hablara me dijera algo pero nadie hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por hablar eso comenzaba a irritarme.

-Reneesme será mejor que te sientes -dijo mi abuelo rompiendo el completo silencio y poniéndose de pie.

-Bien -la obedecí y tome el lugar que había dejado junto a mi abuela Esme

- y a que se debe esta junta Carlisle- pregunte curiosa.

-Reneesme, vienen los Vulturi -dijo Carlisle con su voz serena de siempre-.

-¿QUE? – grite con asombro y con algo de enojo.

Yo sabía todo sobre los Vulturi, gracias a que mi padre y mi familia hablaban de ellos y me acordaba ligeramente del día en que ellos querían matarme todo aquello con el tiempo se volvía mas borroso por lo que opte x olvidarlo.

Sabía lo que eran en nuestro mundo, lo que les sucedió, y lo más importante, que ellos habían intentado matar a mi familia y a mi junto con ellos, esa era la razón por la cual yo los detestaba.

-Solo vienen a saludar hija -dijo mi padre

–Técnicamente- añadió mi abuelo

–ellos piensan pasarse una temporada aquí no con nosotros pero si en el lugar Aro quiere con sus chicos cambien un poco de vida conozcan de nuestro mundo- dijo mi abuelo concluyendo su breve reseña

-Bien -dije a regañadientes

–como si eso pudiese funcionar con ellos- espete para luego reírme

-Reneesme- dijo mi abuelita Esme

-Bueno, ya - ¿Por qué me quitaban la diversión de ese modo? De por si las cosas estaban algo aburridas.

-Y cuando vendrán -pregunte dirigiéndome a Alice suponiendo que ella ya los había visto en alguna de sus visiones

-esta noche- me respondió

-¿QUE?- volví a gritar no pueden venir esta noche, no pueden

-¿Cuál es el problema hija? -Dijo papá

-¿Cómo que cual? Papá, hoy no aun no estoy lista para recibirlos, no sé cómo actuar con ellos- dije casi a regañadientes

-Reneesme solo tienes que actuar como siempre- dijo Alice sonriéndome mientras abrazaba a tío Jasper.

-Ahora resulta- me queje

-Bien -dije de mala gana-

Sabía que algo andaba mal desde un principio el que tía Alice no estuviese en casa lista para soltar sus más altos reproches por la manera en que estaba cuando llegue, el que todos anduvieran nerviosos cuando baje a la sala lo sabia pero no quería creerlo ahora que se cual era la razón sentía como la piel se me erizaba los vulturi vendrían de visita…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi si no a la queridísima meyer yo solo juego con ellos_

espero les guste y si noo denme tomatazos o zapes se aceptan hahaha pero sii me merezco reviews no sean crueles dénmelos que gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios continuar con la historia los quiero disfrútenlo y besitos…

Titulo:** JUGUEMOS A ODIARNOS**

_Decisiones y más decisiones…_

_Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil…_

_Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo…_

_Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero _**te amo**_…_

**Visita**

**Reneesme pov…**

Es que acaso faltaba algo para que mi día fuera peor si los problemas que yo tengo los enumerara llegarían a 10 pero en resumen serian 3.

1.-el parloteo de Karla en el instituto sobre los nuevos estudiantes

2.-el encuentro en el bosque con el chico que no precisamente era un humano y

3.-la noticia de la visita inesperada de los Vulturi

Pensar en ello hacia que la cabeza me doliera de un modo extraño eso me irritaba, todos en mi familia esperaban que los Vulturi llegaran Esme, Carlisle, papa y mama se entretenían platicando de lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, Rosalie se alisaba el cabello rubio, Alice y el tío Jasper se dedicaban cariñitos desde las escaleras y Emmett ese era un caso perdido el estaba frente al televisor mirando las estadísticas de los partidos y un partido de rugby ¿Cómo hacia eso? Era una de las grandes ventajas de ser vampiro ser rápido.

Decidí ir hasta el sillón y sentarme a su lado para tratar de entender porque se entretenía y emocionaba tanto por un tonto partido de rugby, fingiendo mirar al televisor y tratar de comprender aquello que me era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los gritos del tío Emmett Off-side(Fuera de juego), Knock-on (Adelantado), Pase forward (Pase adelantado), KickOff (saque de centro), Line out(saque de lateral) rayos eso era verdaderamente nuevo para mí.

No tenía idea de que era todo eso mi conocimiento hacia los deportes en verdad era nula cada minuto que pasaba allí mirando aquello escuchando cada vez mas eufórico a mi tío comprendía que necesitaba una ardua investigación quizás un día completo en la biblioteca del instituto estudiando aquello mientras pensaba en el día metida como verdadera nerd en una biblioteca escuche decir a la tía Alice desde las escaleras.

-ya están aquí- susurro

Emmett voltio y se puso de pie, tomo el control del televisor y dijo

-rayos, que no podían llegar más tarde quizás después del partido- espeto mientras apagaba la tv

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras el caminaba hasta posicionarse a un lado de Rosalie, el no me prestó atención por lo que tome el control del lugar donde lo había dejado y volví a encender la tv.

Miraba ahora ya entretenida la tv eso que se trasmitía que era un juego brusco y con golpes me entretenía ya aunque no tanto como para ponerme a gritar Line out como lo hacia el tío Emmett, escuche como la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle daban la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes y los invitaban a pasar pero no me di vuelta para mirar a los intrusos que estaban de visita.

-Bienvenidos Aro y Sulpicia- dijo Jasper

-es un gusto estar con ustedes querida Esme- dijo una voz femenina suponía que debía ser la tal Sulpicia a la que el tío aro había saludado antes

-Aro mi familia- dijo Carlisle

A lo que el tal aro respondió –es un gusto verles de nuevo después de nuestra última visita tan desagradable-

-"hipócrita y mentiroso"- pensé ahora resulta que después de tantos años no quiere matarme por ser un peligro sin duda ese tipo era un embustero tal vez el abuelo Carlisle le creería pero yo no ellos no cambiarían de vida solo porque le conciencia les remordía.

-sí, mucho tiempo- mascullo el abuelo

-bueno y con respecto a nosotros creo que no necesitamos presentación ya nos conocemos- dijo el líder de aquel aquelarre

-es verdad- respondió mi padre

Después escuche como mi padre saludaba a dos personas más –Jane- la chica con el nombre poco anticuado y extraño, saludo a papa con un asentimiento suponía por qué no escuche que saliera palabra alguna de su boca y por ultimo –Alec- yo no le di importancia sabia que ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte me costó medio segundo recordar que ese era el nombre del chico nuevo del instituto eso era imposible no era una brutal coincidencia.

El chico le respondió a papa –hola, de nuevo Edward- le escuche decir y aquella voz retumbo en mi subconsciente como un eco que cada ven iba en aumento sentí como el tiempo se me venía encima, sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarme, la piel se me erizaba y sentía un hormigueo hasta en los huesos de mi columna vertebral.

Aquella voz ahora si me estaba volviendo loca, paranoica moví la cabeza tratando de que aquella voz desapareciera pero era imposible aun estaba impregnada en mi mente y cada vez se escuchaba con más fuerza, aquella voz la había escuchado en el bosque lo sabia pero me negaba a creerlo, el chico y los recuerdos se avivaban cada vez más claros como si estuviesen ocurriendo.

Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en bosque cuando de repente escuche como el tipo líder del aquelarre Vulturi preguntaba por mi eso me saco de mi transe gire desde mi lugar a mirarlo y allí estaba era él, el chico poco caballeroso, el era tan perfecto, cabello castaño, ojos color marrón suponía que eran lentillas pues la chica jane tenía los ojos rojos como las rosas, y ellos llevaban esos ojos por la dieta que llevaban y la que intentaban cambiar –"falsos"- grito mi subconsciente y sonreía para mí misma.

Cuando el líder de aquel grupo visitante pregunto por mi me saco de mis pensamientos y de mi pequeño trance me costó casi medio segundo seguir el hilo de lo que estaba pasando estaba aturdida y el allí frente a mi familia, y en mi casa, gire a mirarlo mi subconsciente se peleaba con migo el me decía no lo hagas y yo lo hare le gane de eso estaba segura porque no dude ni medio segundo más en ponerme de pie y caminar hasta donde mis padres se encontraban.

Al llegar junto a ellos papa me miraba y supuse que ya me había escuchado todo lo que yo había dicho en pensamientos me fulmino con la mirada yo le mire y pensé –"papa son mis pensamientos quiero mi privacidad"- el solo me miro y asintió, detestaba cuando papa hacia eso, papa miro a al chico le gruño por lo bajo casi audible –"papa"- pensé de nuevo el hiso una sonrisa curva y le siguió mirándolo.

Cuando mira a Alec nuestras miradas se encontraron el me miraba y yo a el sentía su mirada sobre mi y sentí que las piernas me volvían a temblar de nuevo si papa no estuviese a mi lado con una mano sosteniéndome juraría que me hubiese caído sentía que me derretía casi igual que una mantequilla, el me seguía mirando y me intimidaba sentía como la sangre comenzaba a subir las mejillas comenzaban a ponerse coloradas me ruborizaba.

Ahí estaba frente a mi era un Vulturi lo odiaba estaba segura de eso pero porque me hacia ponerme en este estado –"rayos me estoy volviendo loca"- pensé y moví la cabeza para borrar de mi eso que había imaginado al menos papa no estaría indagando en mis pensamientos y no se había enterado de lo que había estado pensando con respecto al chico suspire de alivio por eso.

-vaya Reneesme ¿Cómo has crecido?- dijo Aro

-Ya eres toda una señorita- concluyo y embozo una sonrisa curva yo solo lo mire fingiendo una sonrisa estaba segura que esa sonrisa hipócrita la había aprendido de ese tipo

-Bella, Edward felicidades tienen una hija hermosa-

-gracias- escuche responder a mis padres

Sentía de nuevo aquella mirada clavada sobre mi si fueran cuchillos juraría que me traspasarían, las miradas eran cada vez mas y yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa –"era un estúpido como me miraba de esa manera lo detesto"- pensé como un completo desconocido que al que se suponía que odiaba me causara este estúpido niño Vulturi…

ALEC Pov

Había acabado de cazar en el bosque lejos de la ciudad quizás era a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de Canadá, había salido con Jane pero ella se me había perdido notablemente por mucho esfuerzo que hice para buscarla no resulto me regrese a la casa después de aquel desagradable encuentro por una parte era desagradable pero por otra no ella era linda perfecto por sus venas corría sangre y tenia olía bien tanto que solo recordar hacia que la garganta me ardiera por lo que me limitaba en los recuerdos pensaba en mi habitación mirando hacia bosque cuando escuche a Jane hablarme desde la parte baja de nuestro ahora hogar.

-Alec es hora- me dijo la voz dulce de mi hermana

Salí a toda prisa de mi habitación y corrí hasta la salida de la casa para subir luego al auto que estaba estacionado frente a nuestra casa, jane ya estaba en el asiento de atrás y suponía que tenía que ir en la parte trasera con ella porque en el asiento del copiloto iría Sulpicia.

-que ridículo, que es necesario transportarnos de este modo- dijo sarcástica mi hermana mostrando una sonrisa curva

-¡jane! Cariño no repeles- le respondió Sulpicia y aro solo sonreía

-¿dónde te metiste?- le pregunte curioso

-¿Dónde qué?- susurro

-en el bosque- le respondí

-vamos Alec, no me dirás que piensas cuidar de mi como un hermano humano lo aria se me cuidar sola-

-"Estúpido"- pensé era verdad porque me ponía sobre protector con respecto a mi hermana ella sabia como cuidarse, si sabía que le había prometido que estaríamos juntos siempre pero ahora estando en esta nueva vida sería diferente se suponía que tenía que cambiar…

-lo sé Jane es solo que no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti- le masculle

Sulpicia nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor pero yo no le di importancia ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eso de cuidar a la hermana gemela, se suponía que esa era la ley cuidarnos entre hermanos.

-no Alec no te necesito- casi me grito mi hermana

Me dolió lo tenía que aceptar mi hermana era cruel pero nunca conmigo ella me había dicho que no me necesitaba que estaba pasando con ella todo esto la estaba cambiando ya no era la misma, yo decidí ya no hablar y el resto del camino hasta la casa Cullen fue en completo silencio, un silencio que irritaba…

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen todo estaba tranquilo solo se escuchaba un respiración casi audible y los bullicios de algún partido en tv, antes de que nosotros lleguemos a la entrada la puerta ya estaba abierta, Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban.

-bienvenidos de nuevo- mascullo Esme embozando una sonrisa

-adelante- continuo Carlisle

cuando entramos no me sorprendió mirar a todos en esa típica formación que los Cullen tenían cada quien a lado de su pareja, todos saludaron con un asentimiento el único que hablo fue el rubio llamado Jasper

-bienvenidos Aro y Sulpicia-

-es un gusto estar con ustedes querida Esme- dijo Sulpicia

-Aro mi familia- dijo Carlisle

Aro respondió –es un gusto verles de nuevo después de nuestra última visita tan desagradable-

Si era verdad habían pasado ya varios años después de que intentamos matar a la pequeña Reneesme, pero en donde estaba ella se suponía que debía encontrarse en esos momentos con sus padres niña mimada eso es lo que es que bella y Edward no le enseñan modales dije tratando de ocultarlo de Edward lo que había pensado con respecto a su hija.

-sí, mucho tiempo- mascullo Carlisle

-bueno y con respecto a nosotros creo que no necesitamos presentación ya nos conocemos- dijo aro con una sonrisa curva

-es verdad- respondió Edward

Después Edward nos saludo a mi hermana y a mí, Jane solo se limito a asentir –Jane- por ultimo a mi –Alec-

Yo le respondió a Edward –hola, de nuevo Edward- le respondí y el los latidos de un corazón que había escuchado cuando llegamos a la casa acelero gire para mirar por la tv y ahí estaba ella de sentada mostrando interés por ese aburrido juego de rugby.

Lo que le dije que la volvería a ver había llegado demasiado pronto, mas pronto de lo que imagine, de nuevo el ardor en mi garganta comenzaba a fluir en su suave y transparente piel veía como corría la sangre. Tenía que usar mi autocontrol lo mejor que pudiese aunque tengo que admitir que su sangre me calmaría no como lo había hecho el ciervo que sabia horrible tanto que si fuese humano me hubiese causado nauseas.

Ella después de un tiempo se puso de pie y camino hasta sus padres yo la miraba estaba hermosa de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

-vaya Reneesme ¿Cómo has crecido?- dijo Aro

-Ya eres toda una señorita- concluyo y embozo una sonrisa curva

-Bella, Edward felicidades tienen una hija hermosa-

-gracias- escuche responder a los padres de Reneesme

Volví a mirarla y nuestro ojos se encontraron esa mirada era de una niña tierna y dulce, me perdí en aquellos ojos perdí el piso y sentí como un extraño hormigueo en mi columna había algo diferente en ella algo que me hacía perderme…

Review this chapter :DD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi si no a la queridísima meyer yo solo juego con ellos_

Lo se soy muy mala al desaparecerme asii de feoo mucho tiempo no tengo perdón lo se pero déjenme decir queno tngo escusa a mi favor es solo que la inspiración se m perdió, se esfumo =( ia no m ama haha ok no wueno espero les guste mi cap de hoy aun no m inspiro a full lo siento espero les guste y si noo denme tomatazos o zapes se aceptan hahaha pero sii me merezco reviews no sean crueles dénmelos que gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios me inspiran continuar con la historia los quiero disfrútenlo y besitos…

Titulo:** JUGUEMOS A ODIARNOS**

_Decisiones y más decisiones…_

_Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil…_

_Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo…_

_Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero _**te amo**_…_

**Coincidencia**

**Alec **

Brutal coincidencia o no yo estaba allí enfrente de ella aquella chica extraña la hija de Edward, prácticamente perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nuestras miradas se encontraron como podía torturarme esa chica de esa manera desde aquel día en el bosque y ahora haber estado prácticamente toda la noche en su casa era una verdadera tortura para mi y mi autocontrol porque no podía ser normal como cualquier vampiro, verdaderamente de no haber sido por que la chica se sintió agotada y subió a su cuarto no se que hubiese pasado.

Pensaba Alec en su habitación arreglándose el cabello para ir de nuevo a su cruel destino el colegio algo donde no se sentía cómodo pero tenia que intentarlo como a una misión.

-Alec- grito jane desde la puerta

-pasa jane- le respondió

-Alec mira y que tal? – pregunto jane haciendo una mueca

-¿que vea que Jane?- respondió Alec a su hermana con otra interrogatorio

-Oh! Vamos Alec desde que nos quitamos de la casa de los Cullen están muy raro como pensativo-

-estupideces tuyas Jane-

-No es ninguna estupidez Alec, digo la verdad-

-no claro que no-

-oh si claro que si hermanito, si no es así entonces responde a lo que te pregunte- reto jane a su hermano

-vale, responderé Jane solo que si me aclararas tu pregunta te entendería-

-tarado te pregunte que tal me veo con mi combinación-

-no seas antipática Jane, de cuando acá a ti te gusta como combina el vestuario- pregunto

-desde que intento llevar una vida de humanos hermanito- le respondió jane a su hermano y salió de la habitación para dejarlo solo

Ahora resulta que el retrasado soy yo intento lo que puedo aun no logro acostumbrarme es solo eso dijo en voz muy baja para si mismo.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de su habitación para ir pieza abajo y encontrarse con sus padres.

-buenos días Alec- dijo Sulpicia sonriéndole

-Buenos días-

-tu padre y tu hermana te esperan en el auto-

-gracias- le respondió acercándose a Sulpicia para depositar en su mejilla un beso dulce y tierno como el un hijo a una madre tal vez Alec ya empezaba resignarse de su nueva vida

Reneesme

-Buenos días papa-

-buenos días hija- le respondió Edward a su hija

-¿y mi madre?- pregunto Nessie

-ah ido con tus tías de caza, hoy me toca llevarte al instituto-

-genial, entonces ya nos podemos ir se me hace tarde-

-no señorita antes tienes que desayunar-

-pero papa no tengo hambre-

-no nos iremos si no te acabas eso- le dijo Edward a su hija señalando el desayuno que Esme le había preparado

-pero…- resoplo Nessie y resignándose tomo asiento para desayunar, ella se llevaba cada bocado a la boca supervisada previamente por su padre

-papa no soy una niña chiquita a la que tengas que cuidar- le dijo

-ya lo se-

-entonces no me vigiles no es necesario-

-vale, te espero en el auto y no te tardes y no intentes nada turbio- le dijo su padre amenazadoramente ella le sonrió y se metió a la boca el siguiente bocado de fruta, al acabarse su desayuno salió de la cocina hacia la sala tomo su bolsa y sus cuadernos del sillón de la sala y corrió hacia el auto de su padre, el viaje al colegio fue serio, nadie dijo palabra alguna tal vez Nessie no quería recordar la pésima noche que había pasado o quizás no quería que le hicieran preguntas sobre lo que le había pasada días antes en el bosque, Edward por su parte tampoco dijo nada quizá le daba tiempo a su hija de que ella confiara en el.

-hola Nessie- saludo Karla

-Karla, hola- respondió –¿ y las chicas?- pregunto

-aun no llegan- le respondió su amiga

-que extraño, bueno nos vemos a la hora de la comida me toca la clase de historia-

-vale, y a mi la de biología-

Se despidieron y ambas caminaron hacia el edificio de sus respectivas clases, pero las coincidencias existían, Nessie nunca pensó encontrarse en aquella aula al chico Vulturi

-señorita Cullen, buenos días como ve ya tendrá compañero-

Oh no me diga que el porque mi destino era cruel, rayos podía aceptar a cualquiera de compañero pero no a el, pensó Reneesme y luego embozo una sonrisa a su profesor de historia el Sr. Tanner, ella camino hasta su lugar y se acomodo sin saludar saco sus libros sin mirar del lado del chico.

-si te molesta que este aquí dímelo- le dijo el chico Vulturi

-a mi, molestarme tu presencia pero para nada puedes quedarte donde quiere me da igual-

-vale- le respondía Alec curvando los labios

-no preocupes por mi haz como que no existo, solo no te metas en mi espacio y mi mundo- le recrimino Reneesme

-creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo-

-no me levante con el pie izquierdo de hecho todo estaba demasiado bien, hasta que llegue a la clase de historia- decía Reneesme cada mas enfurecida con aquel chico sin siquiera tener razón alguna

-de acuerdo, yo solo comentaba-

-pues no comenten, omítelo e ignórame así como lo hare- le dijo

Alec sonriendo de la postura que Reneesme había tomada hacia el le respondió –vale-

-¡vale! Que es lo única que sabes decir, que chico no deberías estar aquí-

-ummmm…no se me otras- le respondió Alec

-vale- respondió Nessie

Alec miro hacia donde el profesor explicaba y sonrió, tal parece que Alec iba aumentando el aborrecimiento que Nessie sentía hacia el, y parecía que el disfrutaba haciendo que ella se enfurezca quizás una cuarta guerra mundial empezaba a surgir entre la chica Cullen y el chico Vulturi , el final de aquello era una interrogativa…

Reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi si no a la queridísima meyer yo solo juego con ellos_

El siguiente cap wueno a petición de jenn actualize pronto y a todos lo que me dejaron reviews se los agradesco sus comentarios son geniales y wueno espero les guste este cap q a mi parecer quedo algo mono haha besos…

Titulo:** JUGUEMOS A ODIARNOS**

_Decisiones y más decisiones…_

_Tratar de llevar esa vida será difícil…_

_Pero por ella lo cambiaria todo…_

_Juguemos a odiarnos si es lo que quieres, pero _**te amo**_…_

**Un Inicio Amargo y Un Final Dulce**

La clase de historia había pasado llena de tensión por parte de Reneesme que cada minuto y segundo que pasaba a lado de Alec ella se irritaba mas, algo que Alec disfrutaba mostrando siempre una sonrisa curva, el timbre del cambio de clases retumbo en todo el instituto para Reneesme había llegado el alivio de su tención e irritación, sin pensarlo tomo sus cosas y salió del aula casi corriendo.

Sin embargo Alec se tomo su tiempo para dejar el aula, el chico hacia enojar a la hija de un Cullen, grave error cuando Edward se entere le ira mal y no digamos mucho del novio de Reneesme.

**Reneesme…**

-"Engreído" eso es lo que es- dijo Reneesme

-¡hola! Reneesme, ¿te ocurre algo?- le pregunto Elizabeth

-¡eh, hola Elizabeth!, no ocurre nada- le respondió a su amiga

-entonces ¿porque traes cara de poco amigos?- insistió Elizabeth

- no ocurre nada Elizabeth ok- casi le grito Reneesme a su amiga para que esta la dejara de cuestionar

-vale- respondió Elí

-espera, nada de vale odio esa palabra- dijo Reneesme casi sacando fuego por los ojos

Elizabeth asintió y se le quedo mirando por un segundo

-ok, de acuerdo- le respondió Elí para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hacia su próxima clase sin volver a decirle o preguntarle a Reneesme

-Rayos pero que inconsciente eh sido con Elizabeth, eh sido una mala amiga- pensó Reneesme mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba y ella se dirigía a su clase.

La hora de la comida llego como era su costumbre Reneesme siempre se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto con sus amigas, al llegar allí ellas ya se encontraban en su lugar de siempre, Reneesme camino fue hacia donde estaban.

-¡hola chicas!- resoplo tranquila

-¡hola!- Le respondió Karla

Reneesme se sintió pésimo al ver que Elizabeth no le respondió a su saludo había actuado mal y ella lo sabia y todo por culpa del chico

-Elí, se que estas enfadada conmigo pero lo siento en verdad lo siento no quise gritarte y mucho menos hablarte de la manera en que lo hice- se disculpo Reneesme

-Reneesme, no te disculpes- le respondió Elí mirando a Karla quien estaba absorta de la platica de sus amigas

-Elí tenia que hacerlo me siento fatal contigo-

-no Reneesme no te preocupes, era yo la que pregunto de mas- le dijo su amiga

-no Elí, es solo que…- dijo recordando la clase de historia

-si claro te entiendo Nessie, a mi en ocasiones los profesores me irritan- dijo Elí incapaz de poder saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Reneesme

-no es el profesor ni la clase es…- le explicaba Nessie a Elí cuando Karla interrumpió la platica

-¡Alec!- chillo la chica suspirando

Tanto Elí como Nessie voltearon a ver a Karla quien veía en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería, al ver esto ambas hicieron una mueca de duda y voltearon a ver, y allí estaba el chico que la había enfurecido casi sacado de sus cabales…

-¿es hermoso? No lo creen chicas- pregunto Karla

-si- respondió Elí

-no- se apresuro a contestar Nessie

Karla y Elizabeth la miraron sin hacer comentario

-¿Qué?, dije algo malo- pregunto Nessie

Eli irguió los hombros y negó con un movimiento de cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Karla no le tomo importancia y siguió observando toda la hora del almuerzo al chico, Elí y Nessie platicaban, Reneesme por su parte no volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba Alec con su hermana.

El final de la clase había llegado ya, a pesar del incidente de la clase de historia entre Reneesme y Alec todo transcurrió de manera tranquila.

-¡hola!, mama- saludo Reneesme

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Pregunto bella

-mmmm…casi todo estuvo perfecto mama- respondió

-¿casi?- pregunto bella curiosa

-si, mama difícil de explicar- dijo Reneesme fingiendo una sonrisa

-entiendo Nessie- le respondió su madre – ¡oh por cierto! Jacob te espera en casa pensaba darte una sorpresa pero creo que se la eh arruinado- dijo bella sonriendo

-Jacob regreso, genial mama vamos de prisa- chillo Nessie emocionada

**Alec…**

-Niña caprichosa como lo dije desde el principio eso es Reneesme claro aparte de de ser tan dulce que podría ser un rico aperitivo de no ser porque ya eh cambiado de dieta, esa niña me sacaba de mi cordura y control- pensó Alec con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Alec!, de nuevo en es estado anímico eso ya es grave- dijo Jane sarcásticamente

-cállate Jane- espeto Alec

-¡oh! Vamos hermanito, ¿adivino estas así por la chica Cullen?- dijo Jane soltando con sus palabras sarcasmo

-estas loca jane-

-quizás pero no creo equivocarme hermanito- le dijo jane a su hermano

-¿sabes que tengo dos clases con esa chica?- le soltó jane a su hermano

-ah si me da igual jane- le respondió Alec a su hermana, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a jane

-¡hay, hermanito! Si no te conociera diría que te creo en eso de que no te importa la chica- bufo jane

-cállate, jane no sabes que dices- le grito

-¡oh claro que se lo que digo Alec Vulturi!- le grito jane a su hermano quien se dirigía a la puerta para salir y escapar de jane su verdugo

-jane cállate, mejor se niña buena y si tus papas preguntan por mi Salí de caza- le grito Alec dándole la espalda a su hermana

-claro hermanito, solo no te olvides que sean conejitos o quizás un oso es mas delicioso- le respondió gritando jane a hermano con sarcasmo.

-si, claro- dijo Alec con voz casi audible

Jane hizo enojar a su hermano quizás la rubia vampira había encontrado a su próxima victima para torturar. Como Alec había encontrado a la suya el verdugo se vuelve victima en manos de su hermana es algo increíble.

Alec Había acabado de cazar en el bosque próximo a forks sin pasar la línea divisoria, iba pensando en Jane y sus bromas sin sentido y sobre la desafortunado que había sido al caer en sus juegos, Alec soltó un suspiro y miro al cielo que ya se encontraba encapotado

Eché a correr y no tarde más de cinco minutos en llegar a algún lugar en realidad no tenia rumbo, pero me quede pasmado cuando vi a donde había llegado estaba enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, estaba completamente loco como podía haber corrido hasta aquí sin mas y sin querer ver a nadie y que ellos supieran de que estuve por allí corrí de nuevo sin rumbo.

Cuando de nuevo me volví a encontrar en un lugar solo y con un hermoso claro y para mi sorpresa me volví a encontrar con ella la niña caprichosa.

-¿tu?- pregunto Alec

-yo… esto… me voy… hasta luego…- se puso colorada y miro al chico.

Al ver que no respondía, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde Alec estaba eso no era de extrañar ya que era la única salida.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo Alec

-no te importa- le respondió Reneesme mientras de sus hermosos ojos color carmesí se escaparon lagrimas

-vale esta bien no insistiré-respondió Alec

-odio tu estúpida vanidad- grito Reneesme al chico

Alec se quedo callado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-yo detesto tus tontos caprichos y esa actitud- dijo Alec tiernamente para no hacer sufrir a Reneesme mas de lo que ya estaba

-yo…yo…- balbuceo Reneesme para dejarse caer al suelo y que las lagrimas fluyeran de nuevo

-lo siento, no quise lastimarte- se disculpo Alec preocupado y lleno de culpa mientras se arrodillaba hasta ella para tomarla del rostro y limpiarle las lagrimas con su pulgar, Reneesme sin poder contener el llanto lo miro confundida.

-no…discúlpame tu a mi- dijo Reneesme sollozando

-en verdad no tengo nada que disculparte, no entiendo tu actitud hacia a mi pero ten por seguro que yo jamás te haría sufrir, lo siento- volvió a disculparse Alec

-no Alec no sufro por tus palabras, sufro por…olvídalo me tengo que ir- dijo Reneesme tomando de nuevo sus cosas y corriendo a casa, mientras que Alec se había quedado de rodillas, sin palabras y perdido en montañas de cuestiones…


End file.
